


Torturing Mike

by MothraIsGod



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Knifeplay, Knotting, M/M, Mind Rape, Mpreg, Multi, Pegging, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide, Tentacle Rape, Threesome - F/F/M, Vine Rape, Vines, questionable use of vines, weird food, well technically it's vine rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 14:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothraIsGod/pseuds/MothraIsGod
Summary: A collection of shortish fics where I torture Mike
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Mike Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Mike Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Troy Walsh, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Troy Walsh/Mike Wheeler, James Dante/Mike Wheeler, Lucas Sinclair/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Mike Wheeler, Mike Wheeler/Vines, Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer/Mike Wheeler, Steve Harrington/Mike Wheeler, Troy Walsh/Mike Wheeler, Troy Walsh/Mike Wheeler/James Dante, Troy Walsh/Mike Wheeler/James Dante/Eleven | Jane Hopper, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer
Comments: 34
Kudos: 84





	1. ABO BillyMike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some ABO thing with Billy Mike

Mike was an omega, that he could deal with he didn’t really care what he was, and Will was an alpha anyway so that worked out, what he did not like was that his heats were really strong and long so he was mostly on suppressants to avoid him not being able to do anything for a while, mainly school. But recently for some reason his parents took him off them, he didn’t know why but he didn’t want to ask in case that got him in trouble, luckily whenever he had a heat his friends would bring his work to his house, the only one they allowed in was Dustin since he was a beta, the rest were alpha’s. But he couldn’t do much of it since it was so strong. He was currently walking home from school alone since he knew he should have another one soon, he was cutting through a lot of the woods to avoid anyone since he was unclaimed he didn’t want to risk running into any alpha’s even though he wasn’t in heat, normally he’d be with at least one of his friends but they were going to the arcade and he didn’t feel like going today. He was currently going as fast as he could on his bike, which wasn’t that fast as he was definitely not the most athletic person when he felt his heat first hit and almost fell off his bike. He slowed down even though he wanted to get home as fast as he could but knew the bumpiness would only cause him trouble. He heard someone walking behind him and hoped he could outpace him on his bike, unfortunately he couldn’t and they grabbed his shirt and audibly sniffed taking in how he smelled.  
He then turned around and saw who it was and felt his stomach drop, it was Billy Hargrove, much to his dismay he could smell Billy’s alpha pheromones and felt his face flush with heat. Billy then spoke saying he waited for this for quite a while and that he would enjoy fucking this omega for the first time. Mike tried to get out of it in various ways but none of them working as Billy still had a tight grip on him and started taking of Mike’s clothes. Once they were off he noticed just how much slick Mike was producing and said Max was right he really did have strong heats, he was probably hoping some alpha would help him through one soon, and he was kind of right but he had a specific one in mind not Billy. Mike was then roughly slapped across the ass and Billy twisted his nipples causing them to harden, throughout all this Mike was speechless both due to how horny he was from his heat and how strong Billy’s pheromones were and how much pain he was in as tears were falling down from his eyes. Billy said he would enjoy this soon enough, he’s fucked plenty of omega’s that were like this at first, but he was also by far the prettiest one he’s fucked.  
Billy then started stripping his clothes and his dick was already to it’s full nine inches and Mike immediately saw that causing his breath to catch in his throat and once again tried to get away but was once again easily stopped before being slapped in the ass a few more times leaving a mark and then Billy quickly entered him causing him to scream and moan at the same time. Mike hated how his body was reacting to being fucked by an alpha he felt his ass tighten around him not wanting it to pull out and producing more slick to make it easier, all that didn’t stop him crying though as he was roughly fucked. After a few minutes Mike began to forget who he was with and begged to be knotted and claimed wanting to just get more pleasure and relief from his heat, and Billy quickly obliged bringing his mouth to Mike’s neck and marked him as his causing Mike to moan and spurt out a few droplets of cum. With a few more thrusts Billy came and his knot started to inflate causing Mike to cum again as he was no crying from pleasure not pain. Before Billy’s knot came down Mike passed out from the sensory overload, once it did Billy pulled out and got both of them dressed before putting Mike in his car and taking him somewhere where no one would find him for more fun later, not like any alpha would put a hand on him now that he was marked anyway but was still nice to have, and see all his friends reactions to him going missing.


	2. MikeElMax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike was a bad boy and Max and El punish him

Mike knew he was a little bit of a bitch to El and Max the past few weeks, but he didn’t think his punishment would be this far. He was currently in a maid dress with a vibrating butt-plug and cock-ring on and cleaning Max’s room for her. Or at least attempting to, it was hard to focus with the butt-plug in his ass and it vibrating. He hoped that if he did a good enough job he’d get to cum, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to. Right now Max and El were sitting on Max’s bed carefully watching Mike noticing how he was shaking with pleasure and need to cum. He eventually finished cleaning Max’s room and asked if he could now cum, which caused El to hold him down on the floor while Max got up and grabbed a belt and lifted up part of the costume to show of his ass. Max then started whipping Mike saying he should know that just doing that wouldn't’ve been enough, Mike almost immediately saying various apologies, after ten hits of the belt Max stopped admiring how red his ass looked before gently rubbing it some to slightly ease the pain. El then said she needed to piss and Mike knew what that meant, he had been punished a little before but this was by far the most severe already. El then started pissing, using her powers to get it all over Mike who enjoyed the golden shower a little opening his mouth to get some of the piss in. Max then pushed him back down on his back and started pissing making Mike drink all of it, he was then instructed to remove the maid outfit which he did. Once he did he felt the vibrator increase in intensity and fell onto the bed in pleasure, desperately wanting to cum. He was then told to eat El out, so he moved to hear wet pussy and started eating her out moving his tongue around her clit and biting it some. He felt El using her powers to keep him in place as he ate her out. El moaned as Mike did this making sure he barely had time to breathe as this was supposed to be a punishment for him, after a few more minutes El grinded against his face and came over him as he eagerly licked it all up, he was then instructed to do the same to Max. Max was sitting at the edge of the bed so El moved Mike off and pushed his face into her pussy with her powers, Max immediately wrapped her legs around Mike’s neck locking him into eating her out. She also moved her hands to his hair pulling at it earning some moans from the boy. It only took a few minutes for Max to cum as she was playing with herself while he was eating El out. Once Mike got his breath back he asked if he could finally cum, and after deliberating about it for a few seconds they agreed that they could, as long as it was from being fucked by them.  
El and Max then pulled out two strap-ons, both about seven inches long and one and a half inches thick, Mike gulped a little, not having been double penetrated before but he was so desperate to cum he’d do it, so he removed the butt-plug as El removed the cock-ring and got on all fours with his ass up in the air. They then roughly entered him with some lube on the strap-ons. Mike knew it was going to hurt some but he wasn’t expecting it to hurt that much and he screamed, they asked if he wanted to stop but he replied no, he needed to cum desperately. Mike quickly got used to it and started moaning and thrusting his ass back against their thrusts and came with a loud moan but they didn’t stop. They wanted to get at least two orgasms out of him, Mike started crying from the pleasure and pain but didn’t object to them continuing, and after three minutes he came again spurting out some cum weakly from his dick. El then used her powers to stroke his dick and Mike came once again after a few more minutes completely dry, then he passed out with a smile on his face.


	3. Suicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike hates himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it isn't obvious this has suicide in it so be warned

To say that Mike hated himself would be an understatement. He felt useless to his friends, they were increasingly doing stuff without him, yes part of that was his fault but even before then he felt like they were doing things without him. There was also the fact that he liked boys and girls, he hated that, he should only like girls, a boy liking a boy romantically was wrong, that’s why he tried so hard to be in a relationship with El but that didn’t help the fact that he still had a crush on Will. He heard from his father and bullies about how wrong it was, how it was a disease and he hated it, he wanted to be normal. His appearance was also an issue, he hated his face, he knew his mom said he was handsome but he was sure she was just saying that to make him feel better about himself, Troy was right he was fucking ugly. And then most importantly of all, the upside-down, he was too scared of it returning, it had already killed Hopper, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to face the Mind-flayer again, he’d just be a hindrance to the party’s survival, slow them down in a chase, he’d just stand there not able to do a thing. He also constantly had nightmares about the Upside-Down about losing Will again to the darkness inside it and he hated that, never being able to sleep in fear of seeing any of the creatures again and not being able to do anything, even if he liked not being able to breath when he woke up.  
A few months ago he started cutting himself to help with the thoughts, it worked for a while, and he thought he was doing a good job of hiding the cuts, at least no one asked. Aside from that one time Troy saw but he didn’t tell anyone, he simply said it wasn’t a surprise he hated himself before taking out his own knife and slicing at his shoulder a little and left laughing at himself. But now it wasn’t helping at all, the excitement about it had left just like everything else, it didn’t even really hurt anymore more just a dull ache than anything else. Which is why he was here now, at the cliffs at the quarry, it was a little hard to get to them this late at night but he made it. He was currently sitting at the edge messing with his hair a little in nervousness. Mike thought to himself if he really wanted to do this, end everything, and after a few minutes he did. They boy had already written notes, one for each of his friends and Nancy. They were mostly the same, aside from Will’s, his was special, it had a confession of his love. He didn’t know how Will would react, he thought badly, he wasn’t weak like Mike was, everyone thought he was but he was the strongest person he knew after surviving everything with the upside-down. There was no way a strong person like him could ever be a fucking faggot he thought. After thinking about Will one last time he walked off the edge of the cliff, thinking about when he did it before, except this time there was no longer anyone to save him, he wasn’t sure even if there was that they’d be able to help him after anyway. He was calm, he wanted this to happen, he served no purpose like anyone else, and with those thoughts his body hit the water as he lost consciousness and eventually stopped breathing altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on your other requests but this idea came to me and I had to do it, feel free to send in requests still though, not everything has to be sexual.


	4. Wheelclair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas fucks Mike in the AV room

Mike and Lucas were currently in the AV club room, they weren’t really doing anything, at least yet. Lucas said he had a surprise for Mike and to meet him here during lunch. Once they locked the door Lucas told Mike to close his eyes and hold his hands above his head, the curly haired boy followed the orders, curious as to what his friend had planned. Lucas then grabbed a pair of handcuffs from his book bag and attached them to Mike’s wrists, he then grabbed a penis gag from his bag and gagged Mike with it before pushing him onto the table and removing his pants and underwear. He then told Mike that they were going to have a lot of fun before bringing down a hand to harshly slap his shapely ass. Mike screamed around the gag not expecting the hit. Lucas repeated the action causing Mike to eventually start crying. Lucas then took out his belt and started hitting him with it, noticing that Mike was hard from the pain, the fact also didn’t go unnoticed by Mike who was confused at the pleasure he was receiving, he was also moving his tongue around the penis gag in his mouth as it was quite big and he liked how it felt. Lucas hit him with the belt a total of fifteen times before stopping and turning him over, removing the penis gag and taking out his own nine inch penis and quickly thrusting into they boy’s mouth and he immediately gagged as it hit the back of his throat. Lucas wiped away some of the tears on Mike’s face before giving him a rough face fucking, Mike tried his best to please Lucas moving his tongue around the tip whenever he could and making sure his teeth never hit him. After a few minutes Lucas pulled out and leaved Mike panting for air, before he could respond with anything he was once again gagged. The dark skinned boy then turned him around and thrust his dick into Mike’s ass causing him to scream around the gag as his ass had no preparation, but he also found it oddly pleasurable. Lucas set a rough pace never slowing down, he bit down on Mike’s next drawing some blood and sucking to leave a mark, Mike moaned around the gag from the feeling and felt himself getting ready to cum. Sensing that, Lucas moved his hand around the base of Mike’s dick removing the opportunity to cum from him, Mike whined as much as he could from that, Lucas said he wouldn’t cum until Lucas did and that he’d be a good boy for him. It only took one more minute for Lucas to cum, but he didn’t release Mike, he said that he still wasn’t good enough and that to cum he’d cum again, and Lucas did cum again in three minutes, after that he finally released his hold on Mike’s dick and he instantly came spurting out many thick ropes of cum. Lucas then pulled out and got dressed, deciding he’d get Mike later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave requests, can be new or a continuation of a previous fic


	5. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve fucks Mike at scoops ahoy with the party and a few customers watching

Steve was getting a little tired of the party using the back way to get into the movies for free, well it was mainly Mike since he occasionally used it alone (and he knew he didn’t always go to a movie when he did, he saw him riding dildos), he had a plan to change that though. He knew when the next time they’d ask was, and it was decently late so there wouldn’t be that many customers, not like they’d mind a good show anyway, most customers that late were older anyway as well. Once the party arrived he stopped them at the counter and grabbed Mike by his shirt collar telling the rest they could continue on or stay to watch the show. They all looked at each other before deciding to go have a seat at one of the tables and see what Steve was planning on doing to Mike. Mike knew why this was happening to him specifically, with him sometimes going in the back way not for movies but to masturbate, though he wasn’t sure if Steve knew the specifics he was still using it the most out of anyone. Steve made him go to the counter and bend over on it.  
Mike then felt his pants and underwear being pulled down showing his bare ass to all of the people there and blushed as the thought of everyone seeing him excited him a little. He then heard Steve ask if he was going to be a good boy for him and he responded yes, Steve hit has ass at that saying that good boys don’t talk and if he understood that, Mike nodded in response, not wanting to get hit more, though he felt he was still going to some. He was right in that assumption as he felt Steve spank him more, he started crying and screaming but that didn’t help any all the people watching were to enthralled in it to really care what he felt. After a total of thirty spanks, fifteen on each cheek leaving them a nice deep red and Mike crying, Steve joined him on the counter and pulled his pants and underwear off freeing his eight inch dick and instructed Mike to blow him. Mike followed the orders given to him, wondering if he would get a reward for being a good boy as Steve put it and did his best to take it all into his mouth and not use his teeth. Mike felt the older teen grab his hair and start to roughly guide him on his dick causing him to choke some, but he quickly got used to it, after all he did just use his own spit for lube on the dildos he had, but none of them were as big as Steve was. After a few minutes of the Steve pulled him off his dick and told him to ride him, saying it shouldn’t be too hard, after all he has plenty of experience from his dildos. The curly haired teen blushed at the comment and shakily got onto Steve’s dick and started riding him at a steady but slow pace. Apparently that pace wasn’t good enough for Steve as a punishment as he quickly pinched his nipples and said he knew he could go faster, Mike followed his orders and went faster and felt his prostate get hit every time as he was moaning loudly and knew he would cum soon from all the pleasure and everyone watching him get used. With a few more thrusts Mike came over his stomach and the counter as Steve started fucking him quickly, and with a few more thrusts he came deep into his ass. He then told the rest of the party they could either go to a movie or continue using their slut of a friend, they all agreed to use Mike, and he smiled upon hearing that knowing it would be an amazing night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be longer and rougher, El and Troy using Mike, AU where Troy found El as well.


	6. TroyElJames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy, James, and El use Mike. AU where Troy found El in the woods instead of the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add James because why the hell not. Part of it based slightly off of this image https://rule34.paheal.net/post/view/2292356#search=Mike_Wheeler

Mike did not want to be at the stupid assembly for Wills death, he knew he wasn’t dead he had to still be alive no matter the odds he couldn’t leave him without telling him how he felt, that he loved him. On top of that Troy was here and he never brought anything good, he noticed that there was a strange girl with him but he figured it was just some random girl that was now his girlfriend, though he was a little surprised that she wasn’t that feminine if that was the case but he quickly put that thought away, if he had to be honest with himself both were attractive, but he didn’t want to think about that now, or at all that is one secret he would always keep to himself, he figured eventually he’d at least tell his friends he was queer but he still didn’t quite accept that he was. Once the assembly was over Mike tried to quickly leave before being stopped by Troy who did his usual stuff but mainly focused on how Will was in fairyland and that shit. In the back of his head Mike knew it probably wasn’t the best idea but he couldn’t stand hearing him talk about Will like that so he pushed Troy onto the floor. As soon as he did that he for some reason felt like he needed to piss even though he barely drank anything since the last time he went, somehow he couldn’t keep it in like there was a squeezing on his bladder and started pissing his pants, he tried to move before the school noticed but for some reason couldn’t. He felt the warm liquid dribble down his legs staining his pants and blushed from embarrassment from all the students laughing at him, great another thing for Troy and his friends to make fun of. Troy was already back on his feet and laughing at him, calling him a baby before he pushed Mike down into the puddle that formed and then grabbed him and pressed his face roughly into it making Mike’s face wet with piss before he left with the girl and James. Students laughed as they went by him and kicked him some before Lucas and Dustin helped him up and asked if he was okay, which he responded by saying he was fine, it wasn’t the worst thing that has happened to him before leaving to get new clothes.  
Mike was currently walking around the cliff on the road, apparently his friends thought it was useless looking for Will without any help, he’d show them he’d find Will and bring him home he had to, it also helped get his mind off of what happened earlier, he didn’t feel like questioning why he couldn’t move or the pressure, or the fact that he oddly liked it, definitely the fact that he liked it. He then heard people move around him and found himself surrounded by Troy, James, and the girl from before, he tried to run away but was simply grabbed by Troy.  
“Hey frog face, did you really think I didn’t notice your little tent earlier, guess you really like piss huh, did you ever drink fairy boy’s? What about Midnight or Toothless, bet your just a little piss fag slut” Troy sneered as he threw Mike onto the gravel.  
“I did not enjoy that, who is the girl”  
“Oh she’s eleven, doesn’t talk much but really pretty” he grabbed his crotch to extenuate the point as he then pulled out his knife.  
Upon seeing that Mike tried to get up but was thrown down, he then heard Troy laugh saying that in addition to that she also had superpowers, Mike tried to struggle but couldn’t, when he looked at Eleven he noticed her nose was bleeding slightly, he assumed it was due to using her powers. His train of thought was quickly interrupted with a punch to the gut by Troy causing him to lose some air before James kicked his back. Troy then slashed Mike’s clothes and underwear off, he noticed that at least the punch was already starting to bruise, this was by far the roughest they’ve ever been. Mike then noticed that Eleven was focusing most of her effort on his neck restricting his airflow and making it hard to breathe. Unfortunately for Mike his dick was reacting to the stimulus and was quickly hardening to it’s full length, James quickly noticed and laughed saying he really is a slut before slapping him in the face. Troy and James then started hitting his arms as El let Mike breathe for a few seconds before she approached him and punched him in the face making his nose and mouth bleed.  
“Now you like being punched and kicked around, do you also like being cut” Troy asked laughing a little before James and El stepped away, El still holding Mike down.  
At this point Mike was crying from all the pain, he desperately wished he listened to his friends, that they should leave the work to Hopper and the police but at the same time they didn’t have the best police force. He also hated that he did enjoy being punched and kicked, his dick still hard and desperate for attention, something he was sure it wouldn’t receive. Before he could think about it more Troy slashed the knife against the dark haired boys cheek, making him scream in pain, the blood slowly dripping down down his face, his mouth still bleeding and he could taste the metallic blood in his mouth, he figured El must’ve knocked a tooth loose. Troy then handed the knife to James who slashed at his thigh causing him to scream again, this time there was also a hint of a moan of pleasure in there. The knife then flew out of James hand slashed against his stomach causing him to cough and double down in pain. Troy quickly picked him up and admired their work, there were bruised all over his legs, arms, and upper chest, a mark from where El choked him and he was bleeding all over. But still through all that Mike was blushing, his dick hard, and his eyes looking almost like he was begging for more.  
Troy then called James and Eleven to his side and told them all to take off their pants. Mike looked up from where he was sitting and knew what was going to happen and at this point knew he should admit he somewhat liked what was happening, maybe it would lessen how painful it was.  
“Please give me your piss please I need it” Mike decided to beg, and he was thirsty and it was the only thing remotely like a drink he could have at the moment, or possibly for the rest of his life, he couldn’t tell how much blood he was loosing at this point.  
They all laughed before they complied, covering the now submissive boy in their piss, El using her powers to guide it. Mike quickly opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue and got some into his mouth swallowing it. Troy then instructed the other two to move to Mike’s back as he approached Mike and thrust his dick directly into Mike’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat causing him to gag some and almost throw up. Troy then started roughly face fucking Mike, still pissing some. After a few minutes James took his place as Troy started kissing El and grabbing at her breasts for something to do, neither needing to piss anymore. James wasn’t quite as big as Mike but was still pretty big, at least compared to Mike who was small. The fact didn’t go unnoticed by El who simply said fag small, causing Mike to blush some, and notice he really was small, being only about four and a half inches, James was about five, and Troy six if he had to guess. He knew they were older than he was but that still made him feel bad and weak. James then pulled out and Mike was pushed to the gravel, his head hitting the gravel and he felt that he might pass out but didn’t. His ass was then lifted into the air, giving the three other people there a nice view, it was then quickly filled with both Troy and James dicks and he screamed, he felt like he was going to be torn apart from them both fucking him. His ass was bleeding some, providing some additional lubricant in addition to Mike’s saliva. They wasted no time calling him a fag for even being able to take it, they offered him to say something but he wasn’t able to form a response through roughly gasping for air and crying. El then decided to get pleasure of her own and sat on Mike’s face forcing him to eat her pussy. Mike tried to free his head but couldn’t between her thighs and her powers, so he darted his tongue out and licked around, he heard her moan and figured he must be doing a good job so he continued doing that, he started moaning as well, the pain in his ass slowly subsiding with pleasure as they were occasionally hitting his prostate but clearly they were just in it for their own pleasure and amusement. El came first firmly thrusting her hips and pussy down onto his face, forcing him to swallow all of the fluids she produced. She then got up, making Mike gasp for air before he started moaning loudly again, causing Troy to laugh and tell El hand him his knife and made a light cut on his back. After a few thrusts Troy and James came deep inside Mike’s ass shooting out their thick cum into him, which caused Mike to shoot out his own cum onto his stomach before he passed out from everything. The three people who used him quickly got dressed and left him there, Troy saying that some old creep fag will pick him up.  
In the upside-down the Demogorgon got the scent of strong blood and quickly stopped hunting the young boy who escaped from him in search of an easy target for it’s master. It found Mike passed out bleeding and quickly took him to the upside-down before Will saw it and noticed it had Mike, he immediately tried to save him, but was grabbed by the Demogorgon as well. Will tried to struggle, knowing what was likely to happen to them but was unable to free either of them as they were carried off somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want I can make a continuation with Mike and Will in the upside-down, not all will be as long as this, but I want to try and get them longer than previously as well. Of course leave requests


	7. Upside Down Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike wakes up in the upside down from the events of the previous chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is long, a lot of it is dialogue but still. It will be at least another chapter, we'll see how far it goes, this is directly related to the previous chapter.

When Mike woke up the first thing he noticed was that he was tied up, and whatever was holding him was slimy, he tried to struggle but that only caused them to tighten somehow. He then noticed that is was difficult to breathe wherever he was, and that it was dark. He started to panic, he just learned that a girl had superpowers, he knew at this point he was kidnapped, just by who, or at this point what, he read enough comic books to know it may not be human whatever it was. He then coughed some, not being used to the air, he wondered if anybody else was with him and looked around and saw Will, and that he was currently awake.   
“Will! Do you know where we are? We’ve all been looking for you, Troy attacked me with some weird girl with powers and I passed out and I just woke up.”  
“Mike your awake, I don’t know exactly where we are but we have to find some way to get out, it’s like some alternate dimension. I was able to survive being captured by the creature in the dimension until I saw that it had you, I tried to save you but couldn’t. Everyone else I’ve seen get captured was killed almost immediately, why weren’t we? Also what did Troy and the girl do to you, you don’t have any clothes on?” Will did his best to not look at his best friends dick and did so, the importance of trying to escape being important enough, but was sure if it was any other situation he’d look but was still blushing some.  
“James was also there was as well… and they raped me, if it was any other circumstance I’d probably be crying but right now I want to survive so I guess I’m not… still I hate that I actually enjoyed it, the girl also made me piss myself in front of the entire school.” Mike’s voice was a little shaky when saying that, he clearly was not fine about what happened to him even if he did slightly enjoy it.  
“It’s going to be ok Mike, I can also see they cut you some, the creature seems to be attracted to blood, but that doesn’t quite explain why it was still trying to get me after the first day… is there something else controlling it? If so what is it… the thing is already really big, we’d have to outsmart it, which shouldn’t be too hard for us, if we can get out of these vines, why are the so slimy, it’s like they’re alive, which given some of the other things I’ve seen, actually wouldn’t surprise me if it’s like some giant ecosystem with a hive-mind or something”  
“Thanks Will, at least you have some clothes on, though they must also by slimy with how long you’ve been in here. My ass still hurts like hell, they fucking put both of them in my ass.” Mike had to take some time to breath before continuing finding the air very hard to breath “How did you hide for so long this air is horrible, you were always good at hiding though, so it’s no surprise you did. I wouldn’t have the ability to, especially with this air.”  
“I just got used to the air I guess. Does anyone else think I’m alive, you clearly did”  
“Yes, Joyce especially does, someone, I think the government probably made a fake body in the quarry where they found your bike. Lucas and Dustin lost some hope but I never did… I wonder, did the girl have some connection to this, she seemed new to everything, maybe she was being tested on by the government as some weapon and escaped, somehow in the process creating this or some portal to it…”  
“Of course mom believes I’m still alive. Where you looking for me when they attacked you? And yeah that’s definitively possible, I’ve seen some ways back but they closed up before I could escape so...”  
“Yeah I was, I knew I probably shouldn't have gone alone but I had to find you… I guess I did just wish it was under better circumstances. I ummm how do I say this. Will I love you, if we never make it out I just wanted to tell you that” Mike started crying upon saying this, never thinking this would be how he told Will.  
“Mike, I love you too. And we will get out of this, we just need to think, the vines are certainly tight but there has to be some way. We just need to think, we can do this, it’s just like a game of Dungeons & Dragons, but in real life” Will then thought about using the sliminess of the vines to escape and wiggled some to get it over more of his body, the vines tried to restrict him some more, but Will’s small frame helped him and he was able to get out.  
“OK I’m out, but how do I get you out, I doubt pulling would do anything, and I’m not leaving you, I don’t know why it isn’t killing us but it very well could be with something to do with me”   
“Will… what did you do, though who knows if it would work for me, I’m not as small or fast as you are” Mike was smiling some, he knew Will loved him back and that’s all that mattered right now, Will was sure they were going to escape, so they would.  
“I intentionally got slimed up and wiggled out, I was small enough for it to work, I don’t know if it would work for you, and I don’t know how it would feel with no clothes on…”  
“Oh yeah, that probably wouldn’t work for me… I would not be able to move fast enough for that and my bigger body wouldn’t help either” Mike knew Will would not leave him no matter what he said, he noticed that Will’s clothes were quite wet and hugging him tightly, he noticed also just how cold it was here and shivered some. The vines reacted slightly to that moving some, but not too tight.  
“Oh yeah, you must be cold… I suppose there isn’t anything to do yet, once you get out we’ll think of something, my clothes would certainly be too small” Will was concerned for Mike, too much shivering would make escape nearly impossible with how they were tightening, he thought for a moment before he heard movement, recognizing it as the creature, he looked around and found somewhere to hide, telling Mike that before going to it.  
Mike’s heart was racing, this was the first time he actually saw what the creature looked like, and it was indeed very tall, and looked very alien to him. He did his best to be as calm as possible, not sure if his increased breathing would agitate the vines or not. Mike noticed the creature was looking around, he knew it was looking for Will. He wasn’t sure how it could see with no eyes but figured that that didn’t really matter right now, it’s main sense was smell for blood and hearing it seemed, Will should be vine he has no reason to move right now. He then noticed it approaching him and it opened it’s mouth showing off it’s many teeth, Mike’s breathing quickened scared at how quickly that thing could rip him apart, but he didn’t look towards Will is, it might be seeing if he knew where he went. Mike could feel the vines tightening around him, but he was a little grateful for that, it made it harder for him to look towards Will was, he also didn’t want to see if Will was watching, if he was what his face looked like, he wanted his last memories of Will to be him smiling towards him, not whatever it might be he’s making now. Suddenly he felt the vines release him, and the creature walk away, he wondered why, he wanted to run to where Will went, but waited a few minutes to make sure it was gone. He immediately hugged Will once he did, and kissed him, and Will kissed and hugged back.   
“That was weird, I wonder why the vines let me go. Maybe it thought you ran somewhere, but that still doesn’t explain the vines.” Mike shivered as he said that really feeling the cold now that the vines weren’t covering some, that was one of the few advantages of the vines. He moved as close to Will as he could, despite his clothes being covered in the slime it was still warmer than anything else here.  
“I wonder where we are, I couldn’t tell exactly where it took us, it’s the same as Hawkins, just dark, cold, and hard to breathe in. Maybe it thought you wouldn’t last long alone and that the vines would be useless? I honestly don’t know.” Will pulled him in closer, making sure he covered as much of his body as he could.  
“I can’t tell where we are, it’s so dark here, it’s some building but aside from that I can’t make anything out.”  
“Do you think you are able to walk, I don’t know how much your butt hurts, I don’t want to push you, I don’t think it’ll come back here, at least for a while”   
“I can walk, at least some, it’s a little better now, the slime oddly helped a little.” Mike loved how much Will cared for him and buried his head into his shoulder some.   
“OK, let’s go find somewhere where we might find something good to cover you with, at least some. Not that I mind seeing you naked but I’m cold and you have nothing on”  
With that they walked out, and found they were in some old run down building. They continued walking together, talking mostly about survival, Mike asking about food mostly, Will said it wasn’t that hard, the stores still had food, it tasted weird but had no bad effects, at least so far. They made their way to a supermarket and got Mike some food, Will said he wasn’t hungry. With that they slowly made their way to Mike’s house, and got some clothes, they were very slimy and had some cut off vines on them, but it was something at least. They stayed there a while, doing their best to contact the normal world but couldn’t do it. Will knew it was bad to stay in one place for too long, but figured that they would be able to stay the night, well to rest, neither were sure how much time had actually passed. They snuggled up close to each other for warmth and with their newfound outward love to each other.  
When they woke up they quickly got out of the house, and moved to a hill to get a good vantage point of the area, hoping to see any people, and to watch out for the monster. They sat on the hill just talking, huddled together for warmth. They were able to hide whenever they saw the monster, which they decided to call a Demogorgan, as a reference to their love of DnD. Will said he had at this point slept six times, and that lined up with how many days had passed since his disappearance, so they figured they’d keep track that way, at least roughly, thought they weren’t sure how long they’d last with the air. The one positive thing they agreed on was that they could be who they were right now, as soon as they got back they’d have to hide their love for each other, at least around Mike’s family, they were sure Joyce would be fine with it. After a while they headed to Will’s house to try and contact Joyce, Will had done it before, if she was home they should be able to do it again. When they got there they saw the lights were still up, Will sent a message, saying they were alive and that Mike was here, he waited for any response but none came. Will noticed Mike was starting to cry and did his best to comfort him  
“Mike it’s going to be ok, we can survive, once we’re back everything is going to be ok. We will get you help Troy will never touch you again, no matter how hard it is going to be to get people to believe you it will happen. I’ll always be there for you no matter what.” Will went to Mike’s side and hugged him, letting Mike bury his face into his shoulder and cry. Will moved his head to Mike’s hair and stroked it some, knowing from before that this helped him calm down. Eventually Mike did calm down some and muttered a thank you, before going to a bed to lay down on it. Will joined him as they once again drifted off to sleep, knowing they’ll continue their search when they woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always appreciate feedback, and requests of course.


	8. Upside Down Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of previous chapter

When Mike and Will woke up they immediately went to a store to get some food and water, it wasn’t good by any means but it was something. At this point Mike was at least more accustomed to the air and was having an easier time breathing, which helped whenever they had to hide, both however were starting to get tired easier, the weight of the slime on their clothes not helping any. They often tried to contact the normal world but never got a response at this point, they both wondered why but kept up hopes. After a few days they finally heard a response from Joyce, they were trying to get to the lab, they thought they had something to do with it, her and Hopper were doing their best, with that they had a rendered hope of survival, however that would not last long.  
When they were sleeping one time, they woke up and noticed the Demogorgan was close by. They huddled together, keeping each other as quiet as they could be, they were currently in Castle Byers, somewhere they had good memories of, it helped them stay calm. Mike was having a harder time dealing with this than Will, he figured it was due to him being used to hiding from his asshole of a father when he was younger. He was currently burying his face into Will’s chest for comfort, this was by far the closest encounter they’ve had since the beginning. Will was softly playing with Mike’s hair while keeping an eye out on where it was. Currently the Demogorgan was trying to find them, it wasn’t super close, but close enough to cause worry. Both were wondering why it had such a damn interest in them, surely there were other sources for food for it that weren’t so had to catch, well at this point they were sure it wasn’t for food, they would’ve been killed at the beginning if that was the case. Both were too nervous to really think about what it could possibly want with them right now though. Will saw the outline of the Demogorgan get closer to where they were through the fabric, he knew that the only way they wouldn’t get captured was to run, and even then it was a low chance, especially for Mike, but still he could tell it knew where they were at this point so he tapped Mike’s shoulder telling him that and they sprint right out of Castle Byers. The Demogorgan immediately took notice of them and started giving chase, Mike was holding Will’s hand as to help drag him forward a little, neither knew where they were going to go after this, maybe one of their friends houses. Both hoped Joyce and Hopper would come soon, and that Hopper would be addequetly armed. After a few minutes of running it seemed like they were no longer being chased and agreed to rest at the hill they were at for a few minutes before finding a new hiding place.   
“That was too close, maybe somewhere that has more doors would be useful, but it has to be somewhere they’d think to look as well, we don’t want them in here for long” Will said while giving Mike a quick peck on the cheeck making the taller boy blush.  
“Yeah, of course that could also cause problems but I don’t think we should go back to Castle Byers, my basement could work… we’d have access to some blankets, quick access to food, and should be relativly easy to escape”  
“Yeah that could work, and if we can stay there until they get here they’d look there early on, hopefully”  
“Yeah they’d probably know to look there early on, first spot probably would be Castle Byers, and then probably my basement, after that I have no clue.” After saying that Mike leaned over onto Will’s shoulder and closed his eyes, imagining that they were on a hill in the normal world, not running for their lives from some monster, maybe watching the sunset together and smiled a little.  
Will leaned into Mike’s touch and grabbed Mike’s hand and held it. He couldn’t wait until they got back home, he wondered if the girl Mike mentioned would still be there, if the government was testing on her and she escaped, they’d want her back. He decided to ignore those thoughts for now to focus on Mike and how he’d been doing with having been raped, he knew he was bottling his feelings up, he did that often, he just hoped it would be released when they weren’t being hunted.   
Mike knew he shouldn’t be bottling up his feelings from being raped, but he wanted to wait to have someone else around, and not somewhere where their lives are in danger. He just loved Will and wanted to be with him in peace for as long as possible, even in this weird place.   
“Mike we need to go, the Demogorgan is here!” Will said, and Mike immediately got up.  
They started running as quickly as they could, unfortunatly for Mike, he stood up a bit too quickly and got dizzy and fell forward, he put his hands out to catch himself. He felt vines slowly start moving up his hands and tried to struggle but they stayed rooted in the ground and couldn’t get out. Will looked back, noticing Mike fell and saw the vines, he quickly thought about what to do, and decided to distract the Demogorgan to give Mike time to escape, he knew he could likely outrun it, he’d just hope it would work and Mike would be able to escape. So he screamed at it to come and get him before running into the forest to hopefully lose it somewhere there then head to Mike’s house.  
Mike knew what Will was doing and why he was doing it, to help him escape the vines, he had faith Will would be able to escape the Demogorgan, now he just had to actually escape, then meet up with Will in the basement. He felt other vines tear off his clothes before retreating back onto the ground leaving him naked with his ass perfectly in the air showing it off to anyone that would pass by, not that anyone would though. His hands were completely covered in the vines and were almost to his elbows, when Mike realized that he tried to free them even harder, pushing his feet down onto the ground for more support but was unable to do anything. He quickly felt his heartbeat quickening, was he really going to die like this, covered in vines in some weird dimension not even by the creature that was hunting him? He continued struggling but felt the vines grow thorns that dug into his skin from him moving around slightly, but he didn’t care he had to get out of the vines.   
Will was still running away, this was one of the longest times it had chased him for, and the first time he was alone, he hoped Mike was making some progress at least, but he knew staying there and helping him wouldn’tve done anything good. He quickly looked back to make sure the Demogorgan was still following him and it was, he narrowly avoided a tree from that before he started feeling his legs give out, but he had to keep going for Mike’s sake. Will thought this might be the longest he’s ever run for, but couldn’t be quite sure, Troy definitely has chased them for a while as well. He knew he was starting to slow down, but did his best to keep up, ultimatly though it wasn’t enough as the Demogorgan grabbed him. Will tried to stuggle but couldn’t get out of it’s grasp, he knew it wouldn’t kill him, at least he was pretty sure it wouldn’t. Right now it was just carrying him somewhere, he couldn’t tell where it was yet, but figured it didn’t really matter he’d escape again and find Mike. The Demogorgan finally dropped Will at the school before vines quickly grabbed him and slammed him against the wall, causing his head to hurt. One then went into his mouth and down deep into his throat, Will immediately gagged at the feeling and felt like he needed to throw up but couldn’t. It simply rested there as Will felt himself losing air and starting to pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will probably be the last one... probably, idk when it will be up but shouldn't be more than a day probably.


	9. Upside Down Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being longer than I thought it would but whatever

To say Mike was scared would be an understatement, the vines were now all the way up to his elbows. He was still struggling as much as he could, after being raped that was almost nothing, almost. He knew his efforts were most likely to go nowhere but he still had to try. Mike tried to think of what the vines were doing with him, his mind raced to many comic books, where they just going to kill him somehow, somehow turn him into a Demogorgan, then he thought of something, they removed his clothes. Upon realizing that, that they might rape him, he struggled even harder than before not caring about the thorns digging into his arms and drawing blood, the pain was ok, nothing compared to what he had been through before. Ultimately it was useless, he stopped struggling, too exhausted to continue. The vines then split off, each one getting a tinier vine that moved to his nipples and started squeezing them, upon feeling that Mike unexpectedly moaned, not expecting that to happen. Mike found the vines to be oddly warm, and moaned again, the vines kept teasing his nipples causing them to harden. A vine then sprouted out of the ground and moved towards his mouth, and during one moan thrust into Mike’s mouth and rested itself in the back of his mouth. Mike noticed that this one felt different, and it was, it was a little smoother and had no thorns, which Mike was grateful for. Mike tried to bite down on the vine in his mouth, but it only made the vine go in a little further in, causing him to almost throw up.   
What Mike was not prepared for was the vine to secret a liquid, upon tasting it Mike’s dick almost immediately hardened and he felt really hot. Mike tried to thrust his hips forward for any kind of contact but was only met with air. Vines then circled around his feet and went up his legs like what happened earlier with his arms.  
Once Mike no longer got the liquid he started doing his best to suck on the vine, loving how it made him feel, almost completely forgetting how potentially dangerous the situation he was in was. When the vines got to his thighs they squeezed on them a little startling Mike out of the daze he was in from the liquid. He struggled again but it was futile, the vines only getting tighter.   
Two of the vines then entered his ass, causing him to scream around the vine in his mouth, luckily for Mike, they were the same type of vine in his mouth with no thorns. They at the time only found his prostate and settled next to it rubbing it slightly whenever he or the vines moved. Mike started breathing heavily and hyperventilating, remembering what happen, what he thought must’ve been a week ago, he couldn’t quite remember at this point. He tried to focus as much as he could on Will, how he has to be looking for him, he’d save him. However that didn’t stop him, the bleeding his struggling from earlier only reminded him of earlier as well, he started crying as well, how was he ever going to recover from this?   
The vines then started moving in his ass causing him to scream once again from the stretch they caused, they were slightly thicker than Troy and James, and were able to go deeper, but almost always hit his prostate causing him to moan as well. It only took a few thrusts for Mike’s dick to spurt out a few ropes of cum onto the ground, however the vines had no intention of stopping at that, and even started going faster. Mike unconsciously started sucking on the vine in his mouth as well. He wondered why the vines were doing this but that thought quickly floated away at the pleasure he was now receiving, yes it was still painful but the constant assault on his prostate combined with the liquid made him feel good enough to outweigh the pain he was in. Mike felt the vines continue hitting his prostate every time and in the back of his mind heard a voice asking if it would really be so bad to stay like this forever, that the normal world would never accept him. Mike found himself thinking that the voice may be right, it feels so good and his world would never accept him. He figured the voice is probably whatever is controlling the vines and the Demogorgan but at this point he was too lost in the pleasure to care about the implications of that. Mike felt after a few minutes of that and another orgasm out of him, that one barely spurting any cum out, the vines start to thicken then deposit something into his gut, Mike was scared at what they were, especially once they realized there were multiple ones going there.  
“Don’t worry young one, you will be fine, in fact you’ll love this. Trust me, your special friend is also fine, he’ll serve a slightly different purpose but an even more important one” Mike heard the voice say that and it did soothe him some, it was like he was now a part of the hive mind.   
He thought he should be worried at that but the pleasure he received was so good he didn’t care. That and the fact that Will was apparently still alive, he hoped he’d be able to see him again soon. The vines then pulled out of his ass and mouth, but kept him held down, but allowing him to lay down instead of being on his hands and knees as he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.  
When Will woke up, the first thing he noticed was that the vine was still in his mouth, it seemed to just be sitting there right now, luckily he was still able to breath through his nose. He noticed his arms and legs weren’t held down anywhere so he might be free to move, it depended on where the vine in his mouth was coming out. He tried pulling it out, but it was firmly in his mouth, he felt around and noticed that it was almost practically attached to his lips, he wondered what it was doing, it didn’t seem to be doing anything right now at least. He stood up and tried to find where the vine was attached, and found it was coming from a wall. His mind then wandered to Mike, was he able to escape from the vines holding him down and was he looking for him right now, or if not what they were doing to him. He then noticed he was colder than usual and realized he had no clothes on. Will tried to pull the vine off of the wall but failed in doing so, only causing the vine to spurt some liquid out, Will noted it didn’t taste like anything and didn’t do anything as far as he could tell.  
Will then walked as far as he could, which wasn’t that far, if he wanted to find Mike he would have to get the vine out of his mouth. He then felt the vine split into two, one going down his throat the other going up, he tried to bite down on the vine and pull it out, but ultimately the attempts did nothing but cause other vines to pull him back into a wall and wrap around his legs and arms holding him down.  
The vine going down eventually stopped, Will guessed it was close to his chest and to say he was freaking out would be an understatement, the vines as far as he could tell never did this to anyone else, what made him and probably Mike different?  
Will felt the vine going up get smaller and maneuver itself to hook into his brain, and Will felt like he was going to throw up from the feeling, and almost did.   
He then noticed vines destroy the roof of the school giving Will access to see the sky, when he looked up, which he was surprised he could do in his situation, he saw some giant shadow monster, he figured that that was what was controlling everything in this dimension. The shadow then moved down so it’s “head” was at Wills level. The vine in his throat started secreting the same liquid as it did before, Will once again wondered what it was, but the thought didn’t last for long. That was due to the vine at his brain started secreting something of it’s own. Will couldn’t tell what it was, it didn’t feel like a liquid or a solid at all. This one Will could tell was doing something, it made him feel weird, he couldn’t quite describe it, it was somewhat like he was floating. He then vaguely felt a vine enter his ass but with the drugs assaulting his brain couldn’t do much, they made him feel disconnected from his body. He wanted to struggle but couldn’t none of his limbs responded to what he wanted them to do. Will started to panic, realizing he was being raped, both in body and mind. Was the creature looking for some kind of human host? If so then what did it have to keep Mike alive? The vines then abruptly went out of his mouth and ass, and undid around his limbs allowing him to fall to the floor as he coughed up some black goo. He figured that that was what the vine was putting into the brain, he vaguely felt what his limbs did but could barely move his fingers.   
The Shadow Monster then reared it’s head back before one of it’s “limbs” came crashing down into Will’s mouth. He felt the monster spread through his body, taking control of him, he really was being mind raped by it! He then saw one of it’s limbs enter his ass, and it felt oddly good but weird at the same time. He found himself agreeing with what the monster was saying, that his world would never accept him, that they should rule it together, crush anyone who hated queer people, or pushed people around. Will the passed out allowing the creature to essentially merge with him.  
When Mike woke up he found a want to go to the middle school, he thought about it for a few seconds, before deciding to head there, Will could wait, he needed to find out what was calling him there. It took a while for him to get there, but he found on his way there the Demogorgan paid him no mind, he figured it was due to whatever the vines did to him, he wondered what they put in him, surprisingly he didn’t feel that much heavier, he did notice his ass, hips, and stomach were slightly larger though.   
Once he got to the middle school Mike immediately saw Will, and felt a sense of relief that he was ok. He immediately ran up to Will and hugged him, Will hugged back. Mike felt a strong presence around Will, like he was everything in the world to him, and he was but this feeling was different. It was like he couldn’t quite describe it, but like he was meant to serve Will and something else. He then heard Will speak, saying that everything was going to be ok, him and the ruler were now one being, they would crush the world together, get revenge on all the people who bullied them. Mike made a confused look at that, before Will kissed him and pushed him against a wall, Mike opened his mouth, allowing Will’s tongue to enter his mouth. Mike finally understood, the voice in the back of his head when the vines were talking to him was the ruler Will was talking about, he existed to serve him and Will. He let out a moan into Will’s mouth before Will spoke again, that Mike was to be his queen, serving that role and to make more Demogorgons, with that Mike realized what the vines did, they put eggs into him. Instead of feeling disgusted like he thought he would, he felt incredibly happy to serve that purpose, he didn't know why but it just felt right. He then dropped to his knees to give Will a blowjob as his first act as his queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Max and Lucas using Mike, then after that something set during S2 with possessed Will


	10. Lucas/Mike/Max

“Come here slut, don’t you want to please your Mistress?” Max said that, putting emphasis on the slut. Mike obediently obeyed, he was currently naked, aside from a collar around his neck and chastity cage. He crawled forward to where Max was sitting, also naked, her legs open before she dragged the leash attached to Mike’s collar speeding him up. 

“You know what to do slut” and Mike did, moving his mouth to her pussy and started to eat her out. He quickly pushed his tongue into her pussy, loving Mistress’ taste, knowing exactly how to please her. He bit on her clit some earning him some moans before she thrust forward, making him go back to licking at her. 

“That’s it slut, you really know your place.” As Max said that she pushed him down with her feet before standing above him and started pissing, covering Mike in her piss, making him drink it once she got to his head, before sitting on his face making him eat her out again. 

Mike loved pleasing his Mistress, at first he hated being pissed on but now he loved it, needed some piss at least everyday for him to consider it a good day. He was a complete slave to his Mistress and Masters will. Who should be here soon, he hoped. The collar he was currently wearing was made of leather and thick, making it a little hard to breathe but it was his favorite one, the cage was a bright pink and allowed for now room for his small dick to get hard, which was fine, he would never need it, all that mattered was pleasing them, and he doesn’t need it for that. He heard Mistress start moaning louder and thrusting down hard, and soon she was cumming, he gladly continued eating her out through her orgasm before she got up and bent him over her knee. 

Max then began spanking him, it wasn’t anything he hated, in fact he loved the pain, he always had. That was something Max and Lucas learned early on when punishing their slut for the first time, so they upgraded to a belt, and even then sometimes that isn’t a punishment. She would spank him until Lucas arrived, she wasn’t quite sure when that would be but it didn’t matter, they both loved it. Mike moaned at every hit, eventually his ass was a bright red, and Lucas arrived. 

“Good you’ve been keeping our little slut busy, come on and blow me now” As Lucas said that he moved to the bed and sat down, taking off all his clothes, freeing his already hard ten inch long, two and a half inch thick monster of a dick. Mike obediently crawled over to Lucas and took the thick dick into his mouth. 

The first time Mike blew Lucas he had a lot of trouble, never having done anything like it before, but now he was an expert. Using his lips to make sure his teeth never scraped against the shaft, and he barely had a gag reflex now. He loved Master’s smell, loved whenever he could just be consumed by his smell and lose himself in blowing Master. Mike bobbed his head up and down, causing Lucas to moan. Lucas then grabbed Mike’s hair making him go faster as his hips also thrusted up, Mike still not gagging having been used to this treatment.

“Fuck take it you slut, you love it don’t you? Being choked on Master’s big dick”, Mike moaned upon hearing it, it was true he loved it. The vibrations sent shivers down Lucas’ spine, he pulled Mike off of his dick before jerking himself off some, before cumming with a loud moan covering Mike’s face in cum. The white liquid covering almost every part of his face, Mike licking around his lips and moaning slightly before opening his mouth wide knowing what would happen next. Lucas started pissing, most of the warm liquid going into Mike’s mouth, but some just splashing onto his face. 

“You look so good covered in my piss and cum. You know that right slut?”

“Yes Master.”

“Come on, open yourself up now, and do it well” 

Mike started opening himself, licking three fingers quickly before plunging them into his ass. He wasn’t that tight so it wasn’t that hard to open himself, something he isn’t that good at most of the time. He started scissoring himself, careful not to moan, he shouldn’t get pleasure from this. Should barely get pleasure from sex at all. As he was doing that, Max got out a new strap-on, it was big, but not quite as big as Lucas, it was eight inches long and two inches thick, and applied a generous amount of lube to it before indicating to Mike it was enough.

Mike was then put onto the bed before Max entered him first, then Lucas entered him causing Mike to scream a little at how much he was being stretched, he had never been stretched this much before, it hurt but also felt really good, so good he unintentionally thrust his hips forward, getting both dicks all the way into his ass. It didn’t take long for Lucas and Max to start thrusting at a rough pace, always hitting Mike’s prostate, his moans getting louder and a higher pitch. His eyes were screwed shut in pleasure as his locked cock started slowly leaking cum out. It didn’t take much longer for Lucas to cum into Mike’s ass as they both pulled out, cum slowly leaking out of Mike’s used hole as he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is possessed Will, leave requests as always. I can try to write any kink no matter how extreme, may not be good though


	11. Possessed!Will/Mike

How could this happen, why did this happen? Those were the thoughts running through Mike’s head as he saw El’s body be torn apart be demodogs, she had just saved them at Hopper’s cabin and now she was dead, ripped to shreds as a demodog took her from behind, he screamed loudly when he saw that happen, his mind could barely process it as he was grounded when everyone else was either running or trying to get a weapon, he had just seen Will get taken over by some otherworldly creature and now El, the other love of his life was ripped apart by a different creature from the same dimension. He was breathing so fast and heart beating so loud he could barely hear Lucas calling his name, much less do anything. The Demodog then went right by him, Mike wished it hadn’t wished it just killed him he didn’t even know why it did that, before killing Hopper and Joyce right after another, leaving only the kids. It then left the room towards where Will was. It didn’t take much longer for Will to enter, eyes completely black, everyone accept Mike, who was still frozen huddled together in a corner. 

“Submit already, you will never get your friend back. Unless you want to die trying” Will said that and laughed a little. 

Mike still couldn’t get his body to do anything, his mind racing with too many thoughts, he never got to tell Will how he felt, never will, because it was likely telling the truth, but still he wouldn’t submit, and apparently Steve thought the same thing as he quickly ran forward with his spiked baseball bat before a demodog jumped on him and bit his head clean off causing everyone else to scream. Mike’s breathing quickened, going too fast, barely actually getting oxygen. He then heard a gunshot, as Nancy shot the demodog, that killed Steve, but that was useless, Mike knew it would be at least, there were certainly still more. And now that Will knew were they where, well it was useless. He then heard Nancy scream, a demodog busting through the back wall and pining her down before two more ripped her arms off as she quickly bled out. Mike then completely stopped breathing, vision turning black as he passed out to the scream of his other friends, why won’t he die? Or would he die after he passed out, at least then it wouldn’t hurt.

When Mike woke up he immediately noticed two things, one he was in the upside down, and two, he was almost naked… almost. He had on some short skirt that was black with dark red lines running through it, if he had to guess it was made of silk but he couldn’t be sure. When he stood up he realized just how short it was, it barely covering his ass and dick. He then looked around and gagged immediately, he was surrounded by the corpses of everyone, Steve’s headless body, Nancy having no arms, Lucas’ chest was almost completely gone, Dustin was missing a leg, Jonathan was missing all of his limbs, Max was missing her breasts and a vine was even lodged in her vagina causing her stomach to bulge, he looked around against his better judgment and saw the scattered parts of El. It was at that moment that he actually threw up, the bile going straight onto the ground in front of him, leaving a foul taste in his mouth. 

He then felt a vine grab at his legs and pull him down, face landing in his own vomit before wiping it on his hand, it was at least slightly better than his face. They than dragged him somewhere, he couldn’t tell where, but once there he saw Will there, well not Will but it was easier that way. 

“Good you finally woke up, I can see you didn’t like what happened. Oh well those things can be fixed. You see no matter what you did you weren’t going to die, unless one of them accidentally killed you, anyway.” Will said this and smiled some, getting a cloth and gently wiped away the vomit. 

“Fuck you, what did you do to my friend! What do you mean about fixing that!” Mike screamed, not even wondering why he was put into that skirt at the moment, didn’t matter as much as anything else, no matter how cold the Upside-Down was.

“I simply… made him better, he likes this. Don’t worry you’ll find out soon enough.” Will said this and grabbed Mike and pulled him onto his lap.

“You’re lying! He wouldn’t like this! Let him go! Please, I’ll do anything you want just let him go!” Mike screamed, he just wanted Will to be safe, this isn’t safe he thought. 

Mike then felt Will’s hands on his ass as Will started playing with his bubble butt under the skirt. He immediately tried to squirm away but was trapped, both by Will’s hands around his hips and he didn’t quite want to, he felt his dick get hard and make a small tent in his pants. Why was this happening, first all his friends died now he was being raped by something that took control of one of his friends. 

“What are you even!” Mike tried to do anything to distract from what was happening, even if he probably wouldn’t get an answer.

“Hmm you’ll know once this is all over. You’re already enjoying this” Will then moved Mike’s skirt, a small stain on it from pre-cum, showing off his tiny three inch dick. “Wow you’re small, not that it matters anyway. You won’t be on that end of things.” Mike blushed at that comment, he always knew he was small, even for his age. He wondered what he meant by that before being thrown onto the ground, his head hitting the floor hard, causing him to lose consciousness for a few moments. 

Once Mike recovered he tried getting up before he was pushed back down then vines were ordered to hold him down, and they did. Vines wrapped around his chest, legs, and arms, holding him down spread-eagle, his tiny dick completely erect still. Will then walked around to his front, before taking off his clothes, freeing his four inch flaccid penis before pissing on Mike, the warm, golden liquid covering Mike’s body, his hair getting wet with it, sticking to his head. Mike tried to squirm away, hating the feeling of piss on his body but couldn’t. Once some got onto his lips Mike accidentally opened his mouth and it went straight down his throat. Oddly enough Mike liked the taste and held his mouth open for the rest of the golden shower he was receiving. 

“I knew you’d like that Mikey” he said, in a soft tone, like how Will would normally speak in a stark contrast as to how he spoke before. Mike was also caught off guard from the nickname, that rarely being used anymore and blushed. 

“F-fuck you, whatever you are” 

“Aww is the little slut trying to be threatening, how cute.”

“Not cute” Mike said, trying to get out of the vines still. 

Will then stepped close to his head, before digging his foot into his lips.

“Lick it you bitch” Will said and Mike too scared to not do as told licked at the foot. 

Mike’s tongue licked across the bottom of the foot, he was happy Will bathed regularly, it still was horrible but slightly better. He hated this, how he was completely at this things mercy. The foot was suddenly removed from his face, allowing him to breathe some, before his big toe was forcefully shoved inside his mouth. Mike gagged at the taste but licked around it, not wanting to face Will’s wrath, he knew it would be bad, just knew it. He did that for all of his toes on both feet, each for a minute. 

“Good, you know to obey orders. You deserve a reward” As he said this Will walked around to Mike’s crotch, before pushing down on his small cock with his foot causing him to groan. “You like that you little slut? Like getting a foot job from the superior being?” Mike whined at that as Will moved his foot up and down on his tiny cock, smearing pre-cum against his groin. 

Mike wondered what he meant by superior being, he supposed it had to do with whatever was controlling him, but could barely think about that, for some reason this felt so good. Mike started trying to thrust his hips against Will’s foot trying to get more pleasure. In response Will pressed down harder and started moving faster, Mike’s mouth falling open and letting out moans. Mike then came hard, his small dick twitching as it shot white cum over Will’s foot. The vines then changed how Mike was sitting forcing his face into Will’s foot, as he knew what he was wanted to do and started licking up his cum from Will’s foot.

“Follow me” Will said that, helping Mike up. And Mike did follow Will, like a lost puppy. Eventually they reached a clearing, Mike recognized this as where they found Will at the school. “You wanted to see what I was, then ok you will.”

Mike then saw a huge shadow creature above him, it was tall, and big and… he screamed. Loudly. This thing, it’s presence was too much for his mind as he then fell to his knees and stopped. He cautiously looked up and saw it again, this time he didn’t scream. Mike felt Will’s hand holding his head, forcing him to look at it. The more he looked at it the more he understood why it was a superior being, he couldn’t explain it but… it was. Mike was then turned around to face Will, and his erect foot long dick, if he had to guess it was four inches thick. 

“Before you can get to the main event one thing to get you prepared” As Will said that Mike felt a vine slither up his legs and into his ass, stretching him open. He was grateful that they were stretching him open, he won’t have to take that monster by himself. “Those vines will soon secrete a liquid, allowing you to fulfill your purpose as well to stretch you, I suggest you also blow me” And Mike did start blowing him, getting a scent that was definitely Will, but mixed with something else as well. His jaw hurt a ton from how it was stretching to fit the entire thing in his mouth, Will quickly thrust forward some, gagging Mike, almost throwing up again.

Mike felt the vines secrete the liquid Will was talking about, it was cold and slimy, but felt good as well as it was absorbed by his insides, he felt his jaw relax some, as Will thrust even more into his mouth. That continued for a few minutes before Will pulled out.

“Turn around, show off your beautiful ass for Master, and look at the real me, and not this vessel” Mike did, knew he’d be forced to if he didn’t anyway. 

He looked up at the Shadow Monster and felt insignificant, like doing this would be the only way to get purpose in his life. Will then roughly entered him, causing Mike to scream and moan at the same time as his prostate was immediately hit and his hole was stretched by the thick member inside of him. Mike continued to stare at the Shadow Monster no matter how hard he was fucked, being entranced by it, the longer he looked the more information he got. His head was flooded with images of the creation of the Upside-Down, what the scientists did to El and the other subjects, of Will one year ago trapped in the Upside-Down, of the Monster watching all this time. Of Will getting possessed by it, of his friends dying, then emotions, the Monster’s rage of being trapped, of the power it had but couldn’t use, of Will’s thoughts and how he had grown to agree with what it was saying. He finally understood, yes the thing and now Will with how they were interconnected were truly superior beings, with that realization, he came hard, moaning loudly, his ass tightening around Will, no Master’s dick, not wanting it to leave. 

“Good my bitch you understand now, are you ready for my cum? Tell me! Tell me you want to be my bitch forever!”

“Fuck Yes! Please! Please make me your bitch and give me your cum Master!” As soon as Mike said that Will, came deep inside his ass. Loads of cum gushed out of Will’s thick dick as Mike’s stomach bloated at how much cum he was getting. Mike groaned at the feeling, he loved it so fucking much, and then he passed out.

When mike awoke, he was in a bed with Master. His stomach bloated, but not for the same reason, he couldn’t think of why, but he knew it wasn’t cum. 

“You’re finally awake Mikey. If you’re wondering why you’re stomach is inflated, it’s simple. That liquid the vines secreted? When mixed with my cum it allows anyone to become pregnant, no matter the gender, you were always meant to be my mate. Always.” As soon as Will said that Mike groaned and smiled, happy to serve such a high purpose to his Master, all thoughts replaced with making Master happy and making sure the kids are happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave requests, open to any kink, just don't know how well it would be. And just general feedback


End file.
